


Номер один

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Роналдески"Хочешь прочитать - напиши. Надо перевести - сделай сам."Правила выживания шипперов редких пейрингов XD





	Номер один

\- Sei il numero uno! - говорит Федерико, пытаясь утешить Криштиану.

Вопиющая несправедливость. 

Красная карточка? За что?!

Он обнимает Криштиану. Шепчет слова поддержки. Прежде у него бы духу на такое не хватило, но увидев как сильно Криштиану расстроен, Берни не может остаться в стороне. 

Он с самого начала пытался держать себя в руках. Одно дело запасть на кого-то, кто играет в другой лиге, на другом уровне, но когда объект твоих симпатий переходит в твой клуб? Спаси и сохрани.

С другой стороны - ну кто не восхищается Роналду? Вот честно. Криштиану - легенда. 

Он точно знал, что Пауло без ума от Криша. Да и сам он был фанатом Роналду долгие годы. Начал следить за его карьерой еще когда Криштиану играл за Манчестер Юнайтед. А потом он перешел в Мадридский Реал... Какой класс он показывал на поле! Какие награды получал!

Разве может кто-то винить Берни в том, что при виде Роналду в нем просыпается тринадцатилетний восторженный пацан?

Берни честно ожидал, что Криш, в первую очередь, подружится и наладит связь с двумя другими нападающими - Дибалой и Манджукичем. 

Но время шло и оказалось так, что именно он узнал Криштиану лучше других. 

Криштиану человека, а не бренд. Мужчину с красивой искренней улыбкой, очаровательным акцентом и таким чувством самоиронии, что Берни поначалу ушам своим не верил. 

Криштиану оказался далек от того образа, который Берни себе представлял. Он много работал, сильно переживал. Играл с такой страстью, что захватывало дух. 

Легко забыть о том что ты ЛЮБИШЬ футбол, когда он становится твоей работой. Берни почти забыл. Но не Криштиану.

Криш играл с таким задором, который был у Берни лет в 15, наверное. Это заставляло задуматься о собственном отношении к футболу. 

Странно было понимать, что он оказался одним из немногих в Ювентусе, кто увидел Криштиану таким.

Пауло, безусловно, был влюблен в Роналду. Но это была любовь, смешанная с завистью. Дибала понимал, что с приходом Криштиану его звездный час остался позади. А Марио был слишком выжат после чемпионата. Слишком озабочен другими вещами. 

Так что когда Роналду показали красную карточку, Берни понял что именно он должен попытаться поддержать Криштиану. 

Криш ушел с поля в слезах.

Было больно видеть его таким.

Они продолжили биться в меньшинстве и заработали пенальти. 

В перерыве вся команда поспешила в раздевалку. Криштиану рвал и метал. Зеркало было разбито, часть мебели изломана в хлам. 

Никто ничего не сказал. Только Берни подошел к Криштиану и прошептал несколько слов. Сам не понял, какую чепуху нес и на каком языке.

Вопреки всему Ювентус выиграл матч, 2:0. 

После игры в раздевалке царила тишина.

Криштиану сидел на скамейке, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Не иначе как начался отдохняк. Он не смотрел ни на кого и ни слова не сказал до тех пор, пока не пришло время уходить. 

Берни хотел сесть рядом с ним в автобусе, но Криш прошел в самый конец салона и притворился спящим. 

Роналду вышел из автобуса последним, но Берни его ждал. 

Он был все еще взбудоражен после игры, кровь кипела в венах. Адреналин смешался с симпатией и желанием защитить, породив ядреный коктейль чувств. Он пошел следом за Криштиану в его номер. 

Криш позволил ему.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Берни бросил свою сумку на пол и обнял Криштиану.

Криш позволил ему и это. 

Шальная мысль промелькнула в голове.

А позволит ли ему Криш..?

Губы Криштиану соленые, сладкие, припухшие от того что тот их кусал, сдерживая эмоции. Он чувствует как они подрагивают, но раскрываются навстречу. 

Чего греха таить, Берни не раз представлял себе каково это - целовать Криштиану, но реальность просто сшибла с ног. Никогда прежде поцелуи не были такими. Ни с кем. 

Не тратя времени он раздел их обоих и вскоре Криштиану уже лежал под ним на кровати. 

\- Ты - лучший, - шепчет Берни, спускаясь дорожкой поцелуев вниз. - Я всегда так считал. Но раньше и представить не мог, какой ты на самом деле хороший. Ты заставил меня снова влюбиться в футбол. Ты мотивируешь меня стать лучше. Ты делаешь меня лучше, на поле и вне его. 

Берни заметил, что Криштиану спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Остановился. 

Бля.

Он что, слишком напорист? Или, может, Криш передумал? 

Пиздееееец!!!

А ведь он ни разу не услышал, чтобы Криш сказал что хочет этого! А значит...

Желудок скрутило.

Боже, нет. 

Он воспользовался уязвимостью Криштиану и чуть было не изнасиловал его. 

Вот и пришел конец его карьере и душевному равновесию.

\- Криш... - позвал он, вставая с кровати. - Криштиану. Мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня! Или не смотри, если не хочешь. Только скажи, как ты? Обещаю, я тебя не трону! 

Может, стоит вызвать полицию? Но клубу не нужен сейчас такой скандал. Он просто пойдет к Аллегри и признается во всем. 

Или повесится.

Потому что Криш наконец-то смотрит на него со слезами на глазах. 

Берни замирает. Стоит, голый, пытаясь понять как теперь жить с отвращением и ненавистью к себе. 

\- Не уходи, - говорит Криштиану. - Я в порядке, просто... Слишком много. Ты. Твои слова. Всего слишком много. У меня давно не было такого. Не уходи. Пожалуйста. 

Ох...

Дышать становится легче. 

Криштиану плакал не из-за него. Вернее из-за него, но в хорошем смысле. 

Криш хочет, чтобы он остался. 

Берни возвращается на кровать и ложится рядом с Криштиану, целует его в лоб. Криш пытается спрятать лицо, уткнувшись в подушку, но Берни останавливает его. Целует влажные щеки. Легкими, невесомыми поцелуями касается зажмурившихся глаз. 

\- Mio bene, - шепчет он между поцелуями. - Лучший. Единственный. 

Он продолжает сцеловывать слезы Криштиану, пока они не заканчиваются.

\- Федерико. Останься, - просит Криштиану устало. Видно, как он измотан. 

\- Я никуда не ухожу. Спи.

Криштиану засыпает почти сразу. 

Берни даже чуточку не расстроен тем, что они так и не занялись сексом. Вот это, то что между ними было, гораздо интимнее и важнее. 

Начало чего-то.

Чего-то, что может стать самым главным в жизни.


End file.
